Misleadings of a Broken Vision
by Sadistic Memory
Summary: ON HIATUS: Ayame's ancestors have sent her a vision. After prematurely ending it, she doesn't know what it means. Following the little she could understand, she goes to where Inuyasha hunts for the shards, where she continues to believe that he is the one
1. First Vision

Disclaimer: I love reviews. They make me happy. But you see, I am usually sad. Make the connection and do what I love best. Also add the little factor that I am not Rumiko Takahashi making big bucks out of the hit manga Inuyasha. 

Also, thanks to behindthename .com I have found appropriate names for my characters. Check it out yourself.

**Go ahead, skip the note. I don't really mind, as long as you leave an extra long review to make up for it. I have very tender feelings, you see. But, they can be repaired quite easily.**

Author's Note

So, about this story. I was originally going to do a Mary Sue type of thing (hey, I love Kouga, and I think my judgment is good enough to know when it gets painfully perfect. I've written some that are less nice than some CYOA's…that are thankfully banned) with the white wolf as some name that began with an A…I forgot, obviously. But then I read the beginning of the episode that had Ayame first appearing (by the way, I heard that she doesn't exist in the manga. Truth?), and it seemed to be very similar to the way I had planned my character.

It was apparent that I should combine those two, and work with a pre-made character. I will be changing some of her history, appearance, etc, of course, because not everything is perfect for every setting. I am sticking to my original plot, because I think it works that way. (Her clothes may change, since I really don't remember much besides the breastplate. Kouga is a brown wolf, right? I dunno if they can change between full animal forms and human, but the white wolves will be able to that easily and Kouga's clan only at certain times.)

Keeping in mind that I really don't know much about her personality and such, you can feel free to correct me if I do something wrong, or if it becomes too perfect, as I mentioned before.

About the plot; I've noticed that most of my stories contain a rather angst filled line. I'll try to make this more humorous, which shouldn't be hard. I am a funny person at heart. Really.

I made a plan before I started this story, which astounds me. However, I don't think I'll be too good at following it. I usually write on the spur of the moment, which may account for my previously rather badly written ones. But I think my ideas flow better when I don't have to write everything down first. It's kinda hard that way. I will definitely let some last minute characters in, of course.

_KEEEYYAASSSUUUU!!!! Battle cry, I think. What you think? For her tribe and all? yeah…Oh, and I realize that the beginning's crummy. Hope it still hooks everyone in…_

* * *

**Misleadings of a Broken Vision**

**First Vision**

Shi's world, only connected by a few, dangerous gates. Unstable lands, violent inhabitants, it wasn't the ideal place to live.

Harsh lives, cruel families.

Maybe it was a tad too much behind the idea of love to ever support it.

But in spite of all this-it was a gray planet to live on. Lives could be carried out peacefully, and although rare, love could be found and acted upon. It was usually hard, as the soul mate could be far away, but there were things to help our people out on their way.

Such as a vision, sent by the gods and ancestors.

* * *

"Finally. Get out of my way." growled a young woman, shoving the guard aside with one hand. He staggered, but she didn't stay to help her victim back up., instead striding forward with a stormy expression on her face. He had just given her permission to enter the building, and stood up, rolling his eyes. The girl wasn't well-liked by some, and he belonged to the group that despised all associated with the abnormal.

She burst into the room, flinging open the flimsy wooden framed door. It quivered dangerously before settling in its slightly skewed position. She then carefully, almost mockingly closed it graciously. She wasn't too happy, and it showed.

"Grandma, you are kidding me. You can't make me wait for hours just to hear you read my scroll, show me my future in that blasted bowl of yours, and basically everything that's supposed to happen at the turn of my life." She growled, still seeming to sound respectful on one knee.

The stately old demon in front of her cocked an eyebrow, fanning herself slowly with her wide fan. The speed of her motions defeated the purpose of the fan. Then again, the weight of the ornate thing may have accounted for it, if it were not for the fact that she hurled it at the kneeling demon's head. She quickly dodged it, and grabbed it as it came spinning back, and offered it wryly back to its owner. The sharp reminder tempered her impatience, and she settled, cross-legged, on the bamboo lined floor. The incense smoke penetrated her senses, overpowering all else.

"Granddaughter, some propriety is required for matters of such importance. I may be your relation, but you must address me as the Seer today." Admonished the settled demon, reclining on her elbow, tracing the steel on the fan.

"And you call that being proper? Let's get going already, will ya? I want to find my name." she said good-humoredly, with the hint of a darker mood foreshadowing her tone.

"You are aware that the searching of a name or even your future mate may bring its burdens along with it? Ayame, I know you don't want to get settled so soon. I am the Seer, and if I and your ancestors Nori and Junko read your life now, it will happen as it is currently written." The Seer started to warn, but was cut off almost rudely by Ayame.

"I know, I know, and if I wait longer the chances may be more favorable. I can't wait for ever. Look, I even went through that whole dumb procedure to be ready, so that whatever spirits find me good enough to bless and all that." She said, rolling her eyes and pulling at the neck of her kimono.

Ayame had put her red hair up in a high ponytail, ringed with a band embroidered with many stories. Upon a closer look, it was made up of tiny braids, each the exact size of the next. Some dull yellow plant life had also been woven in, moving slightly on its own. Her eyes had been briefly made up with light green, to complement her darker eyes. Her face wasn't painted the way most women in her clan had theirs, but a tint of red enhanced her lips. It was apparent that she wasn't comfortable in her dress; it clung tightly to her curves and tied up stiffly at the neck, hence her irritation.

The entire outfit was a slivery gray, so light that it appeared to be white. Very thin black lines ran over certain areas, presenting an aesthetic balance. Her feet were tied in black straps that somehow protected them.

The entire Shades clan of wolves was known for some characteristic or the other. The men were fast, stealthy, and excellent assassins. The women were a perfect balance of feminine attributes and physical superiority.

But there were always exceptions, and Ayame was one of them. They were rare, but they managed to help the clan, nonetheless. The boys, two that were Ayame's age, were incapable of stealth. Masking their aura was also difficult. However, their almost juggernaut strengths made up for the other lesser talents. As a result, though, they could only be used as bodyguards for the various clients that hired the Shades.

Ayame, on the other hand, possessed none of the deadly innocence that the women all could summon at will. Sweet seductive beauties, they could collapse and require manly attention all while palming a knife, or, even better, readying their claws. They were rarely caught without meaning to be, and usually only to commit seppuku.

Ayame could only attract with her bare beauty, or her bluntness, as she had been told many times by her truthful relatives. She disliked using her wiles to get men into a favorable position, and liked wearing armor all the time instead of the more fancy dresses. Both allowed freedom of movement and protection, but Ayame preferred the less feminine style.

When she shifted between her wolf form and her human one, the dress always ended up hopelessly messy. The armor could be settled with only a few changes. She had never been able to master the smooth change, turning in an instant as so many others had. You could see every step as she evolved.

"Yes, granddaughter, you have. If you are sure…"

"Yes Seer. We will begin _now _if you wouldn't mind." She answered pleasantly, moving to the bowed crouch that she had to begin with. Every member of the wolf clan had been taught the procedure that would be gone through with either the Seer or the Peerless Demon. The Seer sighed, and stood up, beginning the dance that would summon their ancestors.

The nimble demon leapt in a complex jump, kicking out her feet and thrusting with the fan. She was getting old, but she would hold her position until she could find her successor.

'_And I pray that she comes soon. I don't know how many more summons I can handle, and that batch of kids will be coming soon.' _The Seer thought forlornly as she twirled.

The room dimmed, despite it being noon, and the windows only being covered by thin paper. It signaled the arrival. The Seer released her treasure, and it spread and grew. The individual carvings on the wood stood out, and became animate.

"Another one already? Hikari, our tribe must be breeding like rats." Commented one elder in a dry voice, examining the charge. The Seer just shook her head, suppressing a smile.

"Be serious, Nori. This one's special, isn't she. Not the youngest to come, not the oldest, but still special." The woman paused. When Ayame didn't take the opening she provoked, "And obviously a silent one. Maybe we should take the choice that will give her to someone that will perk her up."

Ayame bristled, trying to keep her annoyance in check. She had always been known for her short temper, but to lose it with these people was to ask for damnation.

"You sure she's normal enough to enjoy that?" the old man responded lightly, stepping out from the woodwork.

Ayame leapt up easily, and forced a smile. She bowed, her fangs dropping over her lip in a bared grimace.

"Why are you jesting with my honor?" she asked politely, keeping herself under control.

The figurines grew to life size and moved closer, tipping her chin up with two fingers.

"To make you speak, of course. A mute descendent can be counted on the keep their mouth shut, but not necessarily to speak when necessary. But I don't think you're one of those smart, silent types. In fact," he continued, staring into her green eyes, "I think you'll be a danger to our tribe with your big mouth."

Ayame flared, twisting her face out of his grasp. She resisted pushing him back, and stepping back herself would imply the start of a surrender, so she stayed still, right up against Nori.

"I don't think you're here just to poke fun at me, or to foretell how my vices will endanger us." She knew her last comment wasn't entirely true, but she plowed ahead anyhow.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do, what's gonna happen, exactly what you were called for!" she hissed, moving back and taking a defensive stance. They paused, and then laughed harshly.

"No need to thank us for trying to delay the inevitable." Said the woman, who became known as Junko by the characters on her kimono. Both spirits looked young, no older than Ayame, but had streaks of white in their hair, symbolizing their eternal connection with nature and the white wolves that they were forever entwined with.

Ayame scowled, and tapped her foot daringly. They sighed, knowing that they couldn't keep the child from her fate.

"Look into the bowl. Do not break off the vision before it is ready, or you will misread it." They commanded sadly, and melted into the sides of the said object. The Seer bent forward, and knelt in front of her, the bowl upraised. It was a fine blue china one, with the history of the Shades carved and painted. Ayame made the cut with her sharp nails, and let the blood drip and fill the bowl. Willing it to go faster, she made two more.

The Seer frowned, but it went unnoticed. Her wounds closed up once the bowl had filled to the level, and they both sat and peered into the red mess. Ayame brought the bowl up to her face as the Seer began speaking in a low, almost monotonous voice. Her eyes were wide open and boring into Ayame's, who weren't looking back, concentrating on the coppery redness.

"_Leave the clan and find your own_

_You don't belong, you never will_

_Love's divine, Love's pure_

_Hidden loves will be your cure_

_The only one, hidden beyond your mind_

_Although not caring, not too kind_

_Pull him out, before it's too late_

_When the Spider takes him, preserve him from his fate_

_One and all shall perish_

_In your life there will be no life_

_Unless you recognize him right."_

After her slightly nutty chant was over, she blinked her dry eyes before closing them. Holding her hands over the blood, Ayame's vision began.

_A clear, mountain plain with two men on them. A white haired dog one, a black-haired brown wolf. They stood ready to battle, the dog with a giant sword. In the distance she could see a exterminator, a monk, and a girl dressed in a hideous uniform, the fur ball in her arms lifted its head, and she saw that it was a kitsune._

_The two began clashing, the inu swinging his big sword a bit roughly. The wolf nimbly dodged all his attempts, and she could see the glint of light on two places in his legs. They drew close to one another, the sword left in favor of hand-to-hand combat._

_A voice whispered, "The One for you," as she drew closer to the fighting pair. Her body drew back; she knew something was going to happen. _

_The white haired dog spun around and looked directly into her eyes. They widened, and then she could distinctly feel the blue ones turning to where the amber ones focused. She found herself confronted with both pairs of eyes looking past, and yet somehow seeing her. She felt another pair of eyes, and knew that the miko had also sensed her. A bow was readied. _

_The wolf walked closer and swiped at where her body would be. The dog quickly distracted him once again though, saving her from the discovery of whether she would be wounded or not. She would never know if he had done it on purpose or not…or would she?_

_Ayame knew that the defining point of the vision would be coming up soon, but in spite of her resolve-_

-she broke it off, unsettled by the coldness she felt. She fell back onto her hands, and breathed, her eyes closed forcefully. The bowl let out a ringing discordant sound, and fell a few inches onto the floor, clattering softly.

'_No…no, it's not right. How can Nibori not be part of my future? He's my destiny, I can't let him go…no, not now…no, NEVER. I can't, I can't, why? I thought it was obvious, he was mine from the start, why? Did I fight for nothing? Will she end up with him after all? I should've waited…'_

Darkness brought peace to her bewildered mind.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm happy. I think I like this story a lot. I hope you do to. I apologize for the rather nasty poem in there, but I thought that it would be nice to do it in verse form. It didn't turn out too well, as you saw.

Well, this chapter was shorter than I plan the others to be, accounting for the fact that it's the first and just a hook, essentially. I want them to be around 3000-3500 words each. Just so you know. This chapter was around 2700, so I suppose it isn't that much shorter. The author notes count for like, 500 words though.

I think this story leaves room for a sequel if wanted. Voting until 2 chapters before the end, so I know if there's to be an epilogue or another story.

Review! Vote!


	2. Second Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own…Inuyasha, yeah, that's what I meant ta say.

Author's Note:

I actually wrote this quite a while ago.

Thanks to Black Phoenyx for beta-reading.

I rather like the direction this story is going in, don't you? Have fun reading.

* * *

**Misleadings of a Broken Vision**

**Second Vision**

The Seer glared at the collapsed demon while putting her bowl carefully away back to its place beneath the cabin. The blood had dissipated once Ayame had broken her concentration. In fact, it always managed to clean itself up once its purpose was served. Just another one of those things she had to be thankful for.

The redhead was still apparently knocked out, sprawled on the thinly bamboo planked floor. The elder demon clucked her tongue, and waved the smoke from the incense out of the window she had just opened. The shutters clanged noisily, alerting the same guard that Ayame had pushed aside that he was wanted.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked courteously, staying a good distance away from the swinging shutters. The Seer leaned out and said,

"Get the Peerless Demon in here."

The guard shifted into his gray form and loped towards the other end of their village. It was located on the side of a mountain, and wound inside the heart of the landform. Each hut where the ritual's and ceremonies took place was at the entrance, rending one view that of the cozy, dark mountain, and the other of the fresh outside. The gray wolf had to go all the way to the other side.

Consequently, the bleary teenager had regained a kind of awareness by the time the Peerless Demon arrived. He was a black wolf, the opposite of the Seer. After adjusting his armor slightly, he stepped in and sat on the mat provided without asking first.

"Thought you would be nicer to the girl this time, Hikari." He commented, sipping dryly from the tea he was holding. The Seer poured out two more cups for herself and Ayame.

"Well, _Hikaru_, I wouldn't talk." She said sarcastically, emphasizing his name.

"And why is that? I'll have you know that your girls are more skittish than my boys; never paying attention, jumping, etc." he retorted good-naturedly.

"What the hell happened." Demanded Ayame loudly, sitting up with a painful crack in her back. The sound vibrated, signaling her full return to the world of the living.

"You were a fool and broke the damn thing off, I wager." Calmly stated Hikaru, nodding at her.

The Seer sighed.

"I did tell you not to break it off. That was a warning, good enough to help most of my other girls."

"I-couldn't help it." She said, ashamed and embarrassed, looking down at her for once, clean hands. They were usually dirty, tanned, and basically like most men's. The women took pride in their white hands, and kept the nails at a reasonably long length. Ayame's were bitten at, but not as severely as one might think a tomboy might have them.

"Since I don't know what you saw, tell us so we can help interpret what did occur." Sighed the Seer. The Peerless Demon grinned, and leaned forward. Both shamans, if you will, while getting on in years, had been preserved by their art. The Seer's hair, while streaked elegantly with white, was dark black in other areas. Their faces were youthful, with the wisdom that comes with age. Their demonic markings on their temples moved slightly with every minute that passed, labeling as one of those with power.

Ayame shuddered, and thought back.

"It wasn't really here, I don't think. It didn't look too familiar. Some trees and mountains still, but it didn't have the feel of home. I saw this inu youkai and wolf one too. They were ready to do battle. Then, I saw I think to be one of their companions, a monk, a miko, an exterminator, and a kitsune that seemed to be a nuisance to the miko." She smiled a little; remembering the exasperated look on the woman's face as the kitsune jumped up and down.

"The two began fighting, the dog with a sword and the wolf with his bare hands. They appeared almost to be dancing, but the power and pressure from their blows wrecked the land. It cracked and everything," she paused again, in awe of the strength of the men. "But then, I was going closer and the miko seemed to sense that I was there. I felt like she could see me, and it grew worse when the two turned and also could tell I was there." Ayame shivered again.

"I had to break it off, they must have been getting ready to attack me!" she said, her mind placing preemptive actions into her memory.

The Seer and Peerless Demon looked at each other. Her vague description wouldn't help them help her much.

"Ayame, we'll have to confer before we can interpret it better for you. I also could not see what you did. Will you share it with us? We may be able to complete it if we have sufficient power." asked the Seer politely, picking up a bone-thin dagger. Ayame nodded slowly, not sure what else the transfusion would contain.

She took the dagger and sliced two thin streaks on her arms. The Seer took it from her and did the same, passing it to the Peerless Demon after she had finished. The knife they placed in the middle of the triangle the formed, dripping with the blood of all three. They placed their cuts, on top and bottom of the others, and closed their eyes.

The vision overwhelmed them, but it only lasted until Ayame had broken it a while ago. Frowning, the two concentrated harder the second time around, and even more so on the third, fourth, and fifth times. Usually they were able to discern the true meaning of the dreams by the third time, but it wasn't working. They finally stopped when the young wolf couldn't take the icy glares any longer. She, still unsettled, went outside to the springs to wash herself of all the ceremonial makeup. The two elders stayed behind, deep in thought.

"The gods must be against us clearly knowing what will happen. Hikari, isn't that what you're feeling as well?" Hikaru mused. Now that he had established that they were going on first name basis again, Hikari stood.

"She is foolish." She said calmly, already ready to meditate, and communicate with those above her.

Hikaru sighed, seeing that his sister did not want to talk with him. He also relaxed into his accustomed position.

* * *

She stripped quickly; glad to be out of the restraining garment. Dropping it carelessly on the side of the springs, she was glad that they were still empty. She had come early enough to retain some privacy. Being part of a wolf tribe meant that there was little modesty, and that wasn't what she minded anyway. She needed time to think, rethink, and cry.

Cry?

'_I don't need to cry, where did that come from?'_ she asked herself. She remembered the warm amber eyes, the freezing blue ones. Dazed, she thought randomly that if she had to choose, she would choose the golden eyes. About to rebuke herself, her sensitive ears caught the little switch of falling cloth. Then, the little splash and flow of ripples her way told her someone had intruded without a greeting, a rude thing to do in her mind.

Still cautiously tuned to the sounds that would tell her who it was, she was shocked when a hand draped itself over her shoulder and a voice murmured into her ear without forewarning.

"How was it, Ayame?" She shifted, covering herself strategically. The water was steamy and cloudy, lending to help her preserve her mind. Many had seen her nude before, but that was before she had broken her vision, and she was afraid that her failure would show itself somehow on her body. It would bring shame upon her and her family.

"You're not supposed to sneak up on me." She said flatly, turning around. The wolf demon laughed, and shook out his dark, slightly purple red hair. It was cut raggedly, and gave him a roguish appearance. It contrasted fully with her bright red hair, which still hadn't been undone. He sat down fully, having been on his knees on the rock that she had been using as a seat.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?!" she demanded, pushing him away after he sat a little closer. He shook his head, and chuckled.

"Nibori, you are such a baka." She said, exasperated, not pleased that he had come, but not really minding either. He laughed again, and leaned an arm around her shoulders.

"You haven't answered my question." He protested as she prepared to get up, pulling her back down.

"You haven't answered mine." She answered shortly, but Nibori relaxed, knowing she would stay for a while more.

"Fine, I'm sorry for not announcing my presence." He said lightly, not taking it at all to heart. Ayame, tired of the boy who couldn't seem to take anything seriously, decided to try and make her day better.

Quickly, she twisted and plunged his head in the water. Nibori tensed at the unexpected move, and struggled to get up. Ayame kept the pressure up, moving to straddle his back as time went on. Finally, she jumped back quickly into deeper water, submerging herself so she wouldn't have to hear the yell that would inevitably come, as well as hide from the soon to be angry white wolf.

"KEEEEYYYYAAASSSSUUUU!!!!" yelped the almost drowned youkai, a feeble echo of a real battle cry. She giggled underwater, bubbles giving away her position. Nibori lunged and splashed into where she had just been, catching a hand that quickly twisted out of his grasp.

Her movements were slowed by the water, but were still agile. She may not have been as seductive as the other women, but her agility made up for nearly all of her shortcomings. She burst out of the water, needing air after hiding under for so long.

She regretted it as soon as the blessed oxygen flooded in. The wolf grinned and stretched.

Nibori pounced, and it was her turn to hold her breath. Bubbles began leaking up as the minutes built up. Her lungs felt like exploding, but she refused to give up. Trying one final plow, she went limp and stopped flailing. Nibori held her there for a few more seconds, and she began to think that she had failed.

But then, he pulled her face out of the water hurriedly and looked at her face. Since she still wasn't moving, he began to perform CPR, after swimming to the side.

Ayame felt like laughing, but restrained herself, knowing that it would give her away. When she could hold it in anymore, she let her arms encircle his body, and kissed him, hard on the lips.

Surprised that his once drowning girlfriend was now kissing him after playing dead for so long, he sat back, and the demons collapsed half in the water, half out.

"Ayame, you are so worrisome." He said, running his fingers through his hair. He sat up, and pulled her back to a sitting position, her legs dangling over one of his.

"Pervert." She said, calmly smacking his face away and covering her chest when she saw that his eyes had wandered down.

"But to answer your question, it went fine." Something in her voice told him that something wasn't right. Looking closely at her, he asked again, this time with his perfectly dark orange eyes.

"Shut up. I broke it, alright?" she said defiantly, standing up and walking to the more secluded side of the baths. He followed, offering reassurances.

"Shut up. They already tried, and I can tell that I'm never going to be able to get a normal life." He put his hand on her shoulder, and she broke down, sobbing wildly into his chest. He awkwardly patted her back and leaned against the rough cave wall.

"You're not even part of my future, Nibori. What kind of life will I be having? You're not in it, and I thought-I always thought that since we were together, it was so obvious!" Nibori froze a little, but wasn't completely shocked by her revelation. When he had gone to the Peerless demon, he had seen himself alone, without a definite mate, although many children had been surrounding him.

When the girl he had once considered to be his future mate's cries subsided, he began untangling her hair. Each individual braid had to be undone carefully, lest the entire thing got entwined again. Dropping the plant life into the hot water, it let out a slight aroma.

Ayame tightened her arms around him, wanting the moment to last forever; a perfect blend of sadness and love.

After a while, he said,

"We should be going back. Doubtless they've left us alone for so long for a reason." She shook her head, but had to comply when she soon heard voices approaching, the one of her enemy the loudest.

"Yeah, I heard she totally bombed it this time." came the voice of the sidekick, Taki. Taki was beautiful, with long blue hair that cascaded down her back elegantly. She had one of the sharpest tongues Ayame had ever encountered.

"How am I supposed to get out without them noticing?" she whispered to Nibori in shame.

"Leave it to me. Go around the side and pick up your things; I'll join you later, after I get rid of your harpies." He chuckled, thinking of strategies that would prevent temptation from overcoming him. None of them would work.

He slipped into their view, and the four girls giggled. Aya said in a low voice,

"Didn't expect to see you here, Nibori. Shouldn't you be comforting Ayame?" Ayame, who was quietly going out after donning a robe, bristled, but continued going. She knew that Nibori would defend her, for as long as he could.

"She doesn't need to be comforted. Ayame's a strong person, and nothing happened anyway." He said calmly, heading out to the entrance as well. He was drawn back by their enticing arms and bodies.

"Stay a while, won't you?" whispered Taki, flinging her head so that her hair covered his chest. The loyal side of him protested, but the male side won. As the females moved in for the kill, Ayame stifled her tears and ran faster, back to the sanctuary of the cave she had kept secret.

* * *

"Inuyasha, get AWAY from him!" yelled Kagome, exasperated. Inuyasha looked up from pounding Shippo, and shook his head. He then positioned himself carefully over the kitsune, ensuring that Kagome wouldn't use the osuwari spell.

She scowled, and said, "You don't need to take your anger out on Shippo just because Kouga came by again."

"I'm not." He replied calmly, finally stringing Shippo up in a tree, upside down. She sighed, and restrained herself from giving him a much needed meal of dirt.

"Then why? He didn't say anything."

"Because I felt like it. Everyone needs a little reminder every now and then." He explained logically.

"No, that's not the reason," Kagome pressed, determined to find out why her hanyou was behaving so rationally and irrationally at the same time. "Is it because of that thing we all sensed?"

"No." The curt reply was enough to confirm her suspicions. "What about it makes you so uneasy?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing. It was all probably just our imaginations."

Sango stopped shining her sword and interrupted, "You think it was Kanna or someone spying on us?"

"Unlikely. Kanna may be able to look where she wills whenever, but you can never sense that she is watching. Besides, Naraku hasn't mentioned anything or shown up, so it is also not likely that he was watching, and will be turning the information to his advantage." Miroku thought out logically. Sango shook her head at his pointing out the obvious, and went back to maintaining her weapons.

"Probably just some passing elemental or something." Dismissed Kagome, with a wave of her hand. She stacked up the cups of ramen and carefully jammed them into her backpack. Remembering that they had just finished lunch, she warned,

"Inuyasha, if you leave Shippo up there he might throw up."

"Too late." Moaned the kitsune, eyes twirling.

"Gross. You're gonna cover that up Inuyasha, or there'll be some bad things happening." She said, walking away.

"Nothing wrong with a few cleansings of the stomach." Miroku grumbled, after Inuyasha had shoved him rather close to the nasty puddle. He untied Shippo, who still looked a little green, and kicked some leaves and dirt over the offending substance. Shippo staggered, and tried to jump onto his shoulder, missing and getting his head instead.

His face was now bright red, and he wobbled and fell. Miroku sighed, and picked him up, following the rest.

When he drew nearer Shippo tried to leap to Kagome's arms. The monk restrained him, and handed the young one to the miko instead. She mumbled to him, and glared at Inuyasha.

"There's a shard in that direction." She said tonelessly, gesturing to the side. Sango pulled her onto Kirara, and they began running in the direction of the shards.

Just another day in the feudal era.

* * *

She combed her hair with steady fingers now. It had returned to its normal metallic red, after all the dyes had been washed out. That was one of the better parts of the cave; it contained a running spring through the middle. She had been able to continue her cleansing there.

Ayame was still unclad; having not the strength to pick up her pieces of metal and hides. She wanted to just curl up, after Nibori had left her yet again. He was doing that so much these days, after he had his manhood ceremony. It would probably be better if they were mates, then he would be tied to her. She had always thought that that would happen; childhood friends becoming lifelong companions. Apparently, it wasn't to be so.

Sighing, she dragged herself to her traditional armor. It was colored with shades of white, from gray to black. Fitting closely around the arms and chest, it hung loosely around the legs, in a wide pant-like structure. Her wrist-guards strapped on easily, as did her boots. She added her choker for fun, needing the strength it had always given her for the task ahead.

She crawled out of the shallow opening, holding her breath until she was through the tunnel. Rising up like a goddess of the water, she shook her head, keeping her hair down was a bother. Pigtails were so much more convenient. Unfortunately, she had no time to part and tie her hair.

The gray guard from before ran up to her as she entered the edges of civilization. Out of breath, and not too happy, he droned,

"The people want to see you again. ASAP." She nodded, and he shifted again, out to find the person whose shift was after his. Ayame shook her head, pitying the messenger when she wouldn't show up for a few more hours. She had some terms to settle first. It was obvious that they wanted her so they could give her the instructions and push her off to toddle on her own legs.

Ayame snorted. She wouldn't be gone so easily.

She knew that Aya would let Taki take him first, those whores had ceased to be virgins since they were 10. And him…she refused to let her sorrow take over. He had ceased to be the kind boy she'd known since two years ago, but it never hurt to hope. Smiling bitterly, the white wolf thought, _'The person who made that up must have been insane.'_

Shifting into her wolf form, she ran to Taki's place of residence. Aya and her still giggling crowd hushed up as they saw her, angry as the fire was hot. She pushed them aside roughly, and flung open the door, not caring too much about what she could be interrupting.

Still, she was slightly astonished to find them sitting comfortably, facing the door. Nibori fingered the thin black collar around his neck and greeted her. Confused, she just nodded and wondered about his newest accessory. Taki's eyes gleamed and she left, swishing her hair behind her.

It would be hard to say what she had to, but seeing as how his behavior would never change and it was obvious that her fate lay elsewhere, it was necessary for her peace of mind.

"Tempting destiny isn't one of my favorite tasks," Nibori started to say, even as she tried to speak.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You're not the boy I fell in love with. I just wanted to make a clean goodbye before I leave." She interrupted, hardly believing the words that were falling out of her mouth. Wasn't it just moments before that she had vowed fiercely that nothing would keep her from living her life with Nibori? Where were these strange declarations coming from? His betrayal in the springs hadn't been so serious, had it?

"Hey, why don't we try to change the future?" he pleaded, eyes flashing to a darker orange.

"We can't." Ayame answered just as shortly as before. She turned to leave, not knowing where her treacherous tongue was taking her, but eager to stop it before it became irreparable.

"If we became mates now, what you saw couldn't take place." Nibori protested, moving closer to her. Ayame couldn't breathe; he couldn't be suggesting what she had just heard. She tried to evade the oncoming demon, but only succeeded in cornering herself.

"Why don't we just go through the ceremony now, before anyone can stop us?"

"No…" she whispered, as he moved to her armor and began removing it quickly. He had fewer articles to remove, and he didn't bother with those until most of hers were off. Weakly trying to push him away, it became harder as his lips pressed more strongly against her neck.

"Nibori…"

* * *

Author's Note:

So, what do you think will be happening? Obviously no matter what happens next, she'll be traveling to where our lovable Inuyasha and group are. But I'm still waiting to see what you think will happen. Let's see how predictable I am/can be.

So, do you think she will end up mating with him, and be tied down? Or, do you think that someone's going to burst in and make it very embarrassing? I'm not updating until I start laughing over a review.

I'm enjoying this chapter, you? Lot's of things that make my PG-13 rating worth it, in my opinion. Of course, it isn't crazy pushing against the limits; I shudder to think of the day when I write like that. It could also have been written better, but I'm not reposting until….a while later.

Made a lovely notify list. Check the bio…

Review…it goes without saying. But, to make me laugh-it has to be longer than 10 words.


	3. Third Vision

Disclaimer: Please forgive me if I seem to be plagiarizing (sarcasm highly evident)

Author's Note:

Minds outta the gutter people! I'm only 13 (and though I read lots of rated R stuff, I'm not quite ready to write detailed material of my own. Jeez.)

Anyway, enter Kouga! Just some almost meaningless words to be exchanged. Almost. grins. And you should note that while he is a stupid idiot in reality, he's going to be smarter in this fic.

Thanks to Black Phoenyx for betaing!

Damn, I hate this. I can't do the frickin' thoughts thing because they won't let me. I just spent like 5 minutes adding them in, too...whatever. You just won't get when they start, but they'll end with an >, hopefully. If you have confusion, ask me.

* * *

**Misleadings of a Broken Vision**

**Third Vision**

She couldn't stop him. He came, insistent in his attentions. She wanted nothing but to just give up, and love him like she used to.

But that love had been a pure, innocent love, not quite puppy, but not mature enough to last a lifetime. The feeling she was having now couldn't ever pass for love. Lust perhaps, and a regret that it had to end like this.

"Stop, Nibori, stop…" she moaned, still trying weakly to get away. He had disarmed her defenses, placed this strong, overpowering emotion in her, and yet, her body still wanted the playmate she had loved for years, and admired from afar, before she finally captured the elusive bird she wanted. Now it seemed like the raptor that had lifted her high had finally gotten grounded, on the temptations of the flesh.

His hands slipped down, between her legs. About to give herself up, she froze even in her ecstasy when she heard the sound of muted giggling. The man above her continued, not seeming to notice that she had been distracted. When the whispers came to her straining ears, she knew.

* * *

"Now that we've finally caught you," she cocked an eyebrow at the bright red demon, "you can start learning of what we've discovered, which still isn't much." 

Ayame began to interrupt, but stopped as the humor went out of her grandmother's face.

"Mind out of the gutter. Please. You need to pay attention, because I'm using nearly the exact words that were used to tell me. There could be some hidden meanings in the phrases, but I don't know. Maybe they'll come to mind on your journey."

"Journey!" Ayame asked incredulously.

"You _did_ know that you were going somewhere, didn't you? The scene from your vision definitely wasn't from Shi, it was obvious," frowned Hikaru.

"Well, the time period is very similar, with very little changes as well. It's connected to Shi through one of the colder gateways. It's fairly close to where we are now, but it'll take some endurance to get to. I think we'll send two others with you, to make sure you actually get there."

"What, you want me to leave so soon?" Ayame asked, a bit sarcastically. She was hurt, though, that preparations had been made so quickly. It was insulting as well, and her easily bruised pride was throbbing from all the slights that she thought were being made.

"Ayame, stop thinking so highly of yourself. Everything's linked, and if you don't leave soon, there may be consequences. Preparations _had_ to have been made quickly. You'll understand soon." The Seer frowned again.

"Don't do that, it'll give you….erm, more wrinkles."

"You really care so much?"

"No, not really. I'm in shock."

"You are such a stupid girl sometimes. I have no idea why you're going; it'll be the first time in years! And I know there are so many things keeping you behind…but it'll be good to get away from the people like Aya. And as much as I know you hate to hear it, Nibori."

"What makes you think I don't want to hear that?" She asked sullenly, fingering the small wound on her neck.

"Because despite the fact that you loved him before, he did try to force himself on you. It was with the influence of Aya, but you have to take everything into account. The small cut on your neck can still be unlucky, especially if it develops into a mark."

Ayame scoffed, fingering the hair in one of her hastily made pigtails. She had made them lower this time, as a sign of her shame.

"It can."

"I know it can. Let's get to the point."

Hikaru nodded, her grandchild was recovering.

"Hikari got a different message then I did; it emphasized the need for speed and added some variables. It included a dust cloud, and a dark shadow in the cloud. It had been masked on purpose, either to confuse us more or to help. He will be important. Swords clashed, and the brothers bled. One of them may well be who you are looking for. You will be engaged in battle, with a priestess with two souls. Do not lose."

"That's a lot of fighting," Ayame said eagerly, itching for some combat.

"Girl, you are stupid." Hikaru felt ready to swat her head, with all of the foolishness that was escaping from her mouth.

"My vision is what made most of the preparations go into effect. You will bring a necklace with black fangs and white beads with you. Don't part from it. You'll need it. Being a wolf, you'll know how to survive. In this other world, you can only shift into our sister form in certain times, so you should make sure not to depend on that strength too much. No direct weapons should be brought. You have to be gone from here by tomorrow, so move fast to say your goodbyes." She hesitated. "I should warn you again that things are a bit mixed up since we didn't see the whole of it."

* * *

Ayame glanced at her two companions again, thoughts fading away. Her grandmother had said more, and there had been many tearful good-byes, but they were not necessary to remember. 

Wonder of wonders, out of the lottery, Nibori had still been chosen as one of them. Even worse, Aya stood on her other side, her tilted eyes calculating. She suddenly flipped her white hair over one creamy shoulder and stood.

"We should get going. Ayame, you _do _want to get something done before you die, don't you?" she asked sweetly. Nibori also rose to his feet, not quite meeting Ayame's eyes.

"Whatever. You're just an escort. Just because we have some cold places to get through doesn't mean I need you two for warmth," Ayame replied icily.

"Oh no, I don't intend on sharing any _warmth_ with you, bitch."

"Look who's talking, whore."

"You really don't have time for this," Nibori interrupted awkwardly. The two women stared some more at each other, then shifted into their wolf forms and followed the brown wolf.

What started out as a gentle run turned into a hunt as a deer leapt across their path. The white wolves shot looks at each other and gave pursuit.

This is mine.>

What gives you claim?>

It's my last freaking hunt, let me enjoy it. God.>

If you wish.>

I do.>

Aya pulled back into the role of the subordinate, going only when Ayame asked her to. They quickly pulled down the animal, and enjoyed a small feast of bloody flesh. They lay, the tail of one under the muzzle of the other.

I may not like you, but I respect you.> Ayame said finally, making a resolution to solve all her relationship issues before she had to leave. It was a way of keeping her thoughts away from the front of her mind, where they would threaten to trigger a breakdown.

Everyone does. You'd be a fool not to.> Aya replied comfortably, but without any noticeable malice in her voice.

You're really not making this easy.>

Am I supposed to?>

Guess not. You already took Nibori away. I would just love it if you could just take all the bullshit that went between us and shove it up your ass. And forget about it.>

Aren't you the polite one? For your information, Nibori was nothing of my doing.>

I've known you for all of my life. You know I've never been an angel.> Ayame said, choosing to ignore her latter statement.

Aya sighed, and shifted.

I've never been that good either. I didn't take Nibori away from you. I didn't.>

Why the hell are you being so nice now? You're a bitch, always been, always will be. Just let me say bye peacefully.>

Damn you! Why won't you listen, _bitch_!_>_

Both were making free use of the insult, which meant even more to wolves than it did normally. To be called a dog was a grave blow to honor.

What's there to listen to?> The wolves moved a little bit more apart from each other.

Me, if you'd only pay attention long enough.> Aya raised her head to stare at Ayame.

Peacefully my ass, you're having fun baiting me. I didn't take Nibori away from you. Why would I want to? You only have to look into his eyes and you'll see what kind of idiot he is.>

He is not an idiot.>

No? Perhaps not an idiot, but not faithful either. He's not a virgin.>

Neither are you.>

You would be surprised. As a matter of fact, the only person he's been sleeping with is Taki.>

Ayame could think of nothing that would be a suitable reply.

Shocked? You shouldn't be.>

Why not? You're nefarious. It's just something that you would do.>

Hey, I keep my 'evilness' to a verbal and mental limit; I don't do physical things. That's degrading.> Aya gave a mental sniff, and shifted back to her human form. Stretching, Ayame did the same, the change occurring just as she yawned.

"What's the point of this? So you're not the whore that's been sleeping with my – ex-intended, it doesn't make you any better. You probably told her to do it, and I've seen you in the baths. Don't bother telling me that you don't get physical there," scoffed Ayame, scouting around.

"That's a different story, and not one you want to hear. Taki, regardless of what you think, is NOT under my control. We stick together for a reason, and whenever a good idea is presented, we act upon it. Don't be stupid just because you can't feel this kind of bond yourself."

"You set me up so many times. Am I just to forget it all!"

"If you want to. Can't say it'll matter anymore, once you leave." Her companion gave a truly malicious smile then, baring her teeth as if she was still in her wolf form.

"Go to hell."

* * *

"Ginta, why hasn't mutt-face come around yet? I smelled Kagome on the wind a while ago; heading in this direction," muttered Kouga, not really addressing his follower. 

"You shouldn't worry about the hanyou so much, Kouga. Kagome can take care of herself."

"I _know_ that. Don't state the obvious," Kouga snapped, standing up.

"Let's go, they can't be that far away. I need to see my woman again."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and shrugged. They began to run after their leader's dust trail.

It took them a while to catch up, but when they did, Inuyasha was already buried in a three-foot deep crater. Kagome was fuming next to him, while Kouga kept trying to catch her hands.

"Kagome, the only woman I ever want, are you ready to leave the dogs behind?"

"Baka wolf, get your hands off Kagome!"

"Half-breed, she's my woman. There's no reason why I should stop touching her just because you want me to!"

Inuyasha growled, and pounced on the wolf-demon. Kagome quickly stepped out of the way, and watched the fighting canines worriedly.

"Kagome, why don't you sit him again?" suggested Miroku, an evil gleam in his eye.

"I can't! It's not nice to, and even if I did, they'd both be dragged under by the spell," she replied.

"You see dog-breath! My woman cares more for me than she does for you!" Kouga managed to yell before Inuyasha swung at his jaw.

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances, and shrugged. Their prince was prone to losing his wits whenever he was around their 'sister'.

Sango sighed, and resettled herself around her boomerang and Kirara. Miroku boldly took a seat next to her, and ignored her wary gaze. Kirara lifted her head to look at him inquisitively as well. Miroku huffed heavily, and looked away from the ice that was being directed at him.

"Kouga, could you stop? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked helplessly.

"Let a man handle this!" Kouga yelled again, and kicked Inuyasha as hard as he could in the stomach. It sent him flying, his path stopped by a tree. His body curved into an interesting U-shape, and he slid down still posed in the same way. Kagome let out an involuntary giggle, before rushing over to fuss over him.

* * *

The landscape divider was very easy to see. On one side of the invisible line was the green and brown ground that they had been traveling over for the past few hours. On the other, gusts of white wind and snow hurled themselves around. Whenever something from one side got close to the other, it disintegrated with a small flash of sparkles. 

"Almost there," Ayame stated nervously, fiddling with her hair. Aya nodded, and stuck her hand through the paranormal space. Her arm passed through without any resistance, but emerged several shades lighter on the other side. Gasping, the demoness pulled her limb back through quickly. It came out the same as it was before on the side they were still standing on.

"Interesting…" Ayame tapped the finger that had been playing with her hair on her lip thoughtfully.

The other two wolves looked at the barrier with apprehension. Sensing their discomfort, Ayame plunged ahead, wanting to make a few last points.

She came out a deathly white color on the other side, her tanned skin fading to perfect ebony evenness. She eyed the ends of her hair, which had turned white as well. Shrugging, she smiled invitingly at the two who still stood at the other side.

Aya followed first, not much changing in her besides her skin color. Nibori came a bit more hesitantly, the change in him as marked as it had been in Ayame. Their armor set off the new paleness of their skin, remaining as dark and strong as it had before.

"Wonder why this is happening," shivered Ayame. The wolf demons were used to harsh conditions, but the cold was getting to them. They all shifted, almost unwillingly.

And here, more changes could be seen.

Ayame and Aya were white wolves naturally, and Nibori's coat had also faded to a white from a gray. Their teeth were more pointed, and everything more angular. The strangest part was of the small marks that appeared at the tips of each ear. A small group of circles, concentric. They switched from solid lines to dotted, and were inked in blue.

The wolves nosed each other, and growled at the foreign signs.

Do you want to go back and see if this'll stay?> asked Ayame, gingerly licking Nibori's ear.

No, we should get this done as soon as possible. You won't have to worry about it anyway.> He replied harshly, moving away from her and in the direction he thought they should go.

Wrong way, darling.> Aya gently pushed against him, pointing in a direction that was about 90 degrees to the right of where he had wanted to go.

Right.> He replied, comfortable now that Ayame made no protest or comment.

* * *

They had wandered on for miles and hours, maybe even days. The always glaring white backdrop didn't reveal much in the ways of time. Suddenly, all three raised their heads. 

Smell that?>

Yeah, it seems to be that burning smell the Seer told us about.>

The portal...> Ayame whimpered slightly, not looking forward to the experience at all.

Don't be a baby, of course. She said it would be surrounded by blue fire. And would you look at that, there it is.> Aya replied sarcastically, pointing with one forefoot.

Shut up.> Nibori responded quietly, which, to everyone's surprise, Aya did.

'_I'm going so soon. I'm leaving him behind with the witch, whatever she says about not wanting him. I can read eyes too, and even if she hasn't done anything physical yet, she will.' _Ayame thought in despair.

Hey, uh, why don't we just stay here for a while and study it?> She suggested brokenly.

Don't be a dog; you know you have to go. And the sooner, the better. Then I can finally get back to the others. Their company is infinitely better than yours.> snapped her rival.

Fine, whatever.> Betraying her words, Ayame almost ran to the gate. There, her final hesitation took place.

She looked deep into his eyes, and asked privately,

Will you miss me?>

Ayame, you know I want this as little as you do.> He sighed, breaking his gaze.

No, that's what you've been telling me. I don't believe you, and much as I hate to say it, I think Aya is right. You're always going to be led by your balls.>

I resent that.> He replied, in an undisguised attempt at humor. He averted his head again.

Be quiet. Just remember me when you're with some bitch in heat.> she mumbled, at a loss of things to say, turning to face the ring. A flood of self-doubt and paranoia washed over her.

'_Idiot, maybe everyone's just plotting to get you out of their way! This portal could lead to anywhere, and it would just be convenient if you never returned. Don't let them lead you by the nose, go back and see what's happening! You could have everything if you stayed, if you only turned back!'_ The voice was foreign, but still recognizable as hers. She wheeled around to face the others.

I don't know if-> Her protests were cut off as both of her fellow wolves shoved her through bodily, Aya laughing in a high-pitched voice, Nibori, whining in a much lower register.

Nibori!> She shrieked, changing back to human just before she lost sight of him in the wash of dark blues. They wrapped themselves around her, and she thought she could hear eerie hissing.

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it, my latest addition to the wonderful community of fanfiction! Forgive the abrupt and forced ending, and don't comment on it.

I have a question that needs to be answered before the next chapter. Or maybe I can delay it until the one after that….in any case, how should Ayame act when she first sees Inuyasha? I know how she'll behave afterwards, but not at the initial meeting.

Please help! And Review!


End file.
